Ray Davies
: "T.K's hero - his idol. It was ray who first taught TK to drive, back home on the farm. It was Ray - good looking, good natured Ray - who always had the girls after him. Rays five years older than TK; he came to New York as soon as he could afford the gas to get here and set up a repair shop in Queens as cover for a car-ringing outfit." : ―''Driver: Parallel Lines'' Description. Ray is a major character in Driver: Parallel Lines and the protagonist of Driver 76. He taught TK how to drive. 1976 (Driver 76) Prior to the events of Driver: Parallel Lines, Ray was a wheelman who arrived in New York six months before the events of Driver 76. Ray and Slink had always worked together, but when Ray fell in love with Chen Chi, Ray was forced to do some jobs for Chen's father, Zhou Ming. After doing everything he could to stay together with Chen, Ray was betrayed when his and Slink's enemy, Jimmy Yip, was hired into the Chinese Mafia by Zhou. Sometime after, Ray helps mob boss Isaiah take out one of his enemies, Romero. Ray kills Romero and plants a bomb at his mansion, with him and Isaiah escaping from the police in Romero's ride afterwards. In order to get payback on Jimmy Yip, Slink comes up with some plans to mess with his properties. Jimmy later tries to escape with Chen Chi in the car, with Ray and Slink tailing him, but this turns out to be an ambush. After Slink escapes with Chen, Ray takes down all of Jimmy's guards, and eventually kills him in a climatic Hollywood-style helicopter car crash. 1978 (Driver: Parallel Lines) Ray went on to own a line of auto shops known as "Ray's Autos", and had becomes friends with TK before the events of the game, teaching him how to drive earlier. After helping a criminal rob a store in Times Square, Ray set TK up to work with his long-time partner, Slink. However, due to Ray's gambling addiction, TK is forced to pay Ray a transaction of 1500 dollars when he needs money to pay off to other associates. As Ray at the time was not involved with Corrigan's gang, Ray does not betray TK after he is locked up in Sing-Sing for 28 years. However, Slink backstabs Ray during this time. 2006 (Driver: Parallel Lines) After TK is released from Sing-Sing, Ray helps TK get back on his feet again and get revenge on those who betrayed, firstly by pinpointing The Mexican's workplace to TK. However, he decides not to help TK as Corrigan would have killed Ray if he tried to save TK from being put on trial, but asks TK to get him a cup of cappuccino after finishing the job. After having killed off The Mexican, Ray allows TK to reside in his Hunts Point garage. In an attempt to help TK get revenge on the gang, Ray decides to introduce Maria, one of Candy's bodyguards, to TK. Ray decides to drive TK over to meet her, but this turns out wrong after an unknown assailant decides to destroy Ray's car. The two immediately give chase, killing the hitman in the process and meeting Maria. Maria helps set up jobs for TK to impress her, before he can meet Candy. Ray also helps TK lure Slink to his death, by destroying his drug shipment, and using the Ram Raider to destroySlink's porn stores. After having killed Candy, Corrigan tells TK that Ray had actually been working with him all along; In exchange for Corrigan giving Ray money to deal with his debt, he would help set up TK's assassinations of the four gang members in case they got arrested and gave evidence, which would reveal Corrigan's murder of Rafael Martinez and corruption. However, after revealing the truth to TK, Corrigan kills Ray by shooting him dead three times. Murders Commited * Phil - Killed when Ray planted a bomb at the Copacabana Bar. * Romero - Killed in orders from Isaiah and because he tried to kill Ray and Slink. * Benny Sing - Killed before he could warn Jimmy Yip of the Car bomb. * Jimmy Yip - Killed for betraying Ray and Slink and trying to escape with Chen Chi. * TK's Hitman - Killed by Ray and TK after he tried to kill them both. Mission Appearances Driver: Parallel Lines * Nickel and Dime * Wheelman * Gunman (mentioned) * Pay Ray (Boss) * Ransom * Era Exchange * The Mexican (Boss) * Tailgate (Boss) * Ram Rider (Boss) * Shell Shock (Boss) * Gate Crasher (Boss) * All Four Dead (Killed) Driver '76: * As the protagonist, he appears in every mission. Driver: San Francisco (Wii) There is a reference to Ray in the side missions found in the Wii version of Driver: San Francisco. The player can race against the character. It also reveals his full name to be "Ray Davies". The appearance is not canon to the actual series and is only a reference. The game also makes a reference to his auto-shop. All the garages in the game are called "Ray's Autos". Gallery Trivia *He is similar to Vic Vance from the Grand Theft Auto Series as both Ray and Vic appears as supporting characters on their first games, gets killed later on and reappeared in their respective games' prequels as the playable protagonists. *The reference of Ray in D:SF on Wii is a fact that Tanner, TK and Ray are in the same universe ( in fact they never meet each others ( except for TK and Ray ) altought they are in the same universe ). Category:Characters Category:Driver: Parallel Lines Characters